The invention relates to belt connectors and methods for connecting the ends to complete a belt. In particular, the invention relates to a connector for connecting the ends of a swather belt and a method for connecting the ends of a swather belt.
Prior to the present invention, the ends of swather belts have been connected by using two long bars having square cross-section. The belt ends are placed together with inside faces against one another to protrude in an upward manner. One bar is placed on each side of the belt ends to sandwich them together. The bars contain holes which correspond with holes on one end of the belt and grooves on the other end. The end containing the groove is pulled tight relative to the end of the belt containing the holes. The bars are then tightened against each other by screwing nuts on a series of bolts running through both bars and the sandwiched belt ends.
The use of bars and bolts requires that the holes in the bars be aligned with the holes and grooves in the ends of the belt before the bolt can be passed through both bars. The misalignment of one bar would misalign all the holes along the length of the bar. Due to the unscrewing affect of vibrations when the swather belt is in use, lock washers are needed between the nuts and bolts.
The bars and bolts previously used to connect swather belts have small parts which are awkward to handle. Also, tools are needed to tighten or loosen the bolts when connecting or disconnecting the belt connector. Even with the use of tools, damage to the screw heads or bolt threads occuring during use on the swather belt will make disconnection (and later reconnection) difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved belt connector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a swather belt connector needing fewer separate pieces.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a swather belt connector which is easier to use than prior swather belt connectors and does not require the use of tools for installation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a swather belt connector which does not require a locking nut and is not subject to loosening due to vibrations to the swather belt.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a swather belt utilizing an improved swather belt connector.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved method of connecting the ends of the swather belt.
Other and further objects will become apparent from the following discussion of the invention and its embodiments.